


柏林休止符

by Ming_Fei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Berlin (City), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 假设清醒过来的巴基并没有想起来什么西伯利亚的冬兵，所以他们暂时不用忙着去拯救世界





	

“你妈妈的名字叫萨拉。”  
“你小时候经常往鞋子里塞报纸。”

山姆有种奇怪的感觉，似乎周围的空气在震荡，他偏过头去，史蒂夫竟然在发抖，字面意思的发抖。他没法形容自己的惊讶。没错，这是史蒂夫一直以来期盼的事情，他曾经冒失的跟史蒂夫说，这个人根本不记得你是谁，当时史蒂夫很坚定的回答，他会的。而现在，这个讯息从面前这两个人共享的某个空间里飘了出来，明白无误的写着，是的，他想起他了。但山姆还是觉得反应有些过度。铁胳膊压在冲压机下面的那个人也是同样，他那只属于人类的手臂撑在大腿上摇摇晃晃，宽厚的背脊一下一下起伏。

有点让人受不了。

放开冲压机的时候，史蒂夫过去扶他，他们的手碰在一起，巴基更加明显的抖了一下，像是全身被一阵电流冲刷而过。史蒂夫知道自己也差不多，他能感觉出自己和巴基抖得有多厉害。巴基身上还带着被河水浸没过的气味，水的味道，还有汗味，他觉得自己身上应该也是这股味道，很奇怪，这闻起来像是16岁时布鲁克林的一个下午。

下午快要结束了，余晖从厂房高处的玻璃照进来，冲压机闪出古铜色。史蒂夫看着巴基把手臂挪出来，站起来稍微活动了下肩膀，接着就把自己撞到了墙上。石灰和铁锈在金黄色的光线下簌簌下落。史蒂夫没时间思考，只感觉巴基湿润的嘴唇压了上来，牙齿在温暖的口腔里发抖。他也抓住了巴基的肩膀，一贯冰冷坚硬的那一侧被晒得有了些温度。巴基扶着他的头，一下一下用自己的额头去撞他的额头，身体沉沉的压住他，喉间滚动。史蒂夫能感受到在那粗糙布料下面的，他的腹股沟、他的大腿、他的膝盖，他感受到他们的脚趾隔着鞋子抵在了一起。那个爱说爱笑的巴恩斯中士，他如今只是不善表达。

“我出去看看警察有没有跟过来。” 山姆转过身。

“不用，” 史蒂夫勉强抬起巴基的头，终于吸进几大口空气，“我们这就走。山姆，得找个住的地方，今晚总不能在这里过夜。”

山姆停下来耸了耸肩，“我本来以为我们就是在这里过夜。” 他四下看了看，都像是有点舍不得了，“这个地方比较隐蔽，我们现在是逃犯，队长。”

“抱歉，山姆……” 史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，“但我想让巴基住得舒服点。附近有什么旅馆吗？”

山姆一边摇头微笑，一边掏出了手机。“谷歌说离这300米有家汽车旅馆，一千米有一个三星级。没了，这地方比较偏僻。” 山姆把手机递给史蒂夫，“去那个汽车旅馆？”

“三星级我还是付得起。” 史蒂夫接过手机，在上面划了几下。

“棒极了，” 山姆翻了个白眼，“你要是说自己是美国队长，没准还能拿个折扣。拜托，你以为我们要去前台刷信用卡办入住吗？”

巴基低低笑了一声。史蒂夫稍微愣了一下。他好久没看到巴基笑了。

但巴基一直没说话。他和史蒂夫在超市底下的车库里面等山姆的时候，史蒂夫问他有什么要买的，他摇头，问他有什么想吃的，还是摇头。史蒂夫抓着方向盘，手指无意识的一下一下敲着。车窗全都关紧了，而巴基这时候已经平静下来，连呼吸都没有声音，车里就只听得见史蒂夫的手指蹭过裹住方向盘的皮套。

史蒂夫终于干咳了两声。“所以在布加勒斯特你确实说谎了。你记得我。”

巴基很快点点头，又摇摇头。仍旧坐得直挺挺的，目视前方。

“为什么要说谎？” 史蒂夫把手从方向盘上拿开，侧过身靠近巴基。巴基也转过脸看他，眨了眨眼睛，一脸坦然。

“你知道我为什么知道吗？” 史蒂夫贴到他耳边，“不是因为刚刚你说那两句，我一直就知道，你会记得我，巴基∙巴恩斯。” 那双绿眼睛上的长睫毛飞速扇动。

驾驶座那一侧的车窗玻璃晃了晃。山姆提着几个纸袋子正在敲窗户，他抱歉的指了下后座车门。

他们开去了最近的那家三星级宾馆，从员工通道摸进了里面。巴基这时候突然从史蒂夫身后站出来，比着手势让史蒂夫和山姆原地不要动，然后就像猫一样悄无声息的从通道蹿出去，进了保洁员的房间。不到一分钟，巴基关好房门出来，冲他们微微点头，下巴朝着电梯的方向抬了抬。

巴基按了六层，仍旧沉默的站在电梯里。“喂，你，” 山姆感到莫名其妙，“至少告诉我们要去哪儿？” 他拿手肘撞了下史蒂夫，“我说得对吗？”

“六层沿街的房间都没有安排人打扫。我们过去随便挑两间。” 巴基背对着他们开了口。史蒂夫抬起头，微微抿嘴笑了下，金属的电梯门映出他的脸，巴基看得见。

他们挑了安全通道一左一右的两间，巴基拿了张银行卡，轻松的撬开房门，没一点声音。

天已经黑了，但房间的窗帘没有拉上，借着外面的光，似乎也不用开灯。史蒂夫手里提着的购物袋早被扔到地上。他刚刚想方设法试图跟巴基说话，这会儿却恰恰相反，他堵住巴基的嘴，什么话也不让他说。两个人也不觉得要多说什么，一进来史蒂夫就抵着门，先是抓着巴基的夹克往下扯，接着就动手去解腰带。

“慢点，” 巴基有点紧张的往外面蹭，“你小心一点……我只有一件衣服……”

好。好。史蒂夫嘴上答应着。

转眼两个人就光着躺到了床上。刚一接触到软和的床垫，巴基却又奋力掀开史蒂夫跳起来，几步跑到大落地窗前面拉上了窗帘。

房间变得漆黑，两个人一开始都很着急，全身上下能动的地方都在胡乱搜寻，迫切的想要把对方抓紧。史蒂夫感到头部像被狠狠击打，晕晕乎乎的，几乎不知道自己在做什么，只觉得高兴，想哭，根本说不出话。巴基也一样，而且几乎已经哭了出来，他陷在床垫里，抖得厉害。

安静一阵过后，巴基又下床去，赤脚踩在地毯上，把窗帘拉开一点缝，透了点外面的光进来。史蒂夫四仰八叉的躺在床上深呼吸，脸上和胸口湿漉漉的，胯下还在半勃起的状态。屋子里有淡淡的精液味道。他想他们还有的是时间，窗外灯光闪烁，柏林的夜生活甚至还没开始。巴基蹲下身在购物袋里摸索，纸袋子窸窸窣窣的响。

“你在找什么？” 史蒂夫稍微仰起头。

巴基摆了摆手，拿着东西起身走回来，然后坐在床头点上烟。史蒂夫把手伸过去，环在他的腰间，头抵着他的髋部。巴基一口又一口抽得很急，黑暗中小小的红点笼罩在密实的烟雾里，他狠狠吸了最后一口，把燃尽的烟头扔进床头柜上的水杯，里面装了浅浅一层水，烟头掉下去时呲的响了一声。“上帝，这感觉太好了。” 他垂下头揉了一把汗湿的长发。

史蒂夫抬起头去看他，巴基又点上一根烟，这一次他缓缓吐出烟雾，半闭着眼睛倚向床头的靠背，史蒂夫手一撑坐起来，跟他一起并肩靠着。

“我不知道会这么好。不对，我当然知道。我们确实该谈一谈。我是说，我发誓，我真的没想过我们还能够……不对，我想过。我他妈的天天都在想。我他妈的知道会有这么一天。我发誓我知道。史蒂夫，操，你怎么不早点来找我。” 巴基一说起来就没完没了，直到手上的烟快熄了，才停下来匆忙塞进嘴里。

“我根本不知道你在哪个鬼地方！” 史蒂夫这才找着机会插嘴，“两年！两年，巴基，该死，你扔下我就走了。我甚至想过你不愿意见我。”

“哥们，” 巴基掐熄烟头，“我不敢见你。”

“你再说这种话试试。”

“我的麻烦事太多。史蒂夫，你想想，换作是你，会推给我吗？”

“我会啊，在布鲁克林，我不是已经给你找过好多年的麻烦？”

“胡扯。再说你从来没给我找过麻烦。”

史蒂夫动了动，不再争辩。他们之间本就没有收支账目，即使有，自己那一栏底下也一定全是赤字。

巴基在他身下抓紧了枕头，而史蒂夫还在拼尽全身的力气进入更深的地方，好像这么做就可以把两人中间那些苍白的时间都挤出来，只剩下他们两个，不可分离的，停留在这里。胯间的欲望似乎还在那个温暖湿润的地方膨胀，巴基咬着牙往上顶，史蒂夫绷紧身体，俯下身环住巴基的脖子和胸部。空气被摩擦得滚烫，到后来巴基只觉得耳中轰鸣，像火车碾过，呼吸暂停了几秒。他软软的落下去，落在史蒂夫的掌心里，史蒂夫讨好似的去舔他的耳朵和后颈，听见巴基正咿咿唔唔，口齿不清的说着什么，于是他把手指探进巴基嘴里，大拇指抚摸着他的下唇。巴基在说，有多久了。这一次他听清了。

有多久了？史蒂夫说不上来。  
那是在他的房间里，窗玻璃反射的光照过来，有点刺眼，巴基跑过去把窗帘拉上，继续把手伸向……史蒂夫脸都白了，下面硬得发痛。他还不知道心脏可以跳得这么快，担心自己的哮喘又要犯了。你没事吧？巴基的声音飘过来，犹疑着松开手。但史蒂夫不答应，抓紧了他的手腕——太晚了，巴基，你不能这样过分——你先过分的——我跟你开玩笑呢——那不行，太晚了，史蒂夫——其实我没跟你开玩笑——你以为我不知道？——你以为我怕你知道？  
钥匙在锁眼里转动的声音把他吓得全射了出来，巴基赶紧捂住自己的嘴，也憋得几乎哮喘。  
“史蒂夫！” 萨拉的声音在外面的起居室响起，“史蒂夫！你在家吗？”  
巴基慌慌张张的跳到地上开始扒拉衣服。  
“妈妈！我在睡午觉！” 史蒂夫把巴基拉进被子里捂上。  
“我告诉过你不要把报纸塞到鞋子里！” 萨拉听上去很恼怒，“袜子上全是油墨，洗都洗不掉！”  
巴基没憋住，在被子里笑成一团。  
“你还笑！” 萨拉更加生气，外面厨房里一阵呯哩哐啷，“睡午觉？五点钟还在睡午觉？史蒂夫，你觉得哪个大学会接收你？为什么沙发上这么乱？你今天的药吃了吗？”  
“行了妈妈！你不是应该去上晚班吗？”  
“然后你好出去闲逛？听好了史蒂夫，我换了班，今晚就在家，哪也不去。” 萨拉走过来敲了敲史蒂夫卧室的门，“你最好赶紧起床，出来帮我做饭。”  
里面两个人已经吓呆，好在萨拉仍旧念叨着转身走回厨房，巴基一动不动捂在被子里，脸色惨白。怎么办？他用唇语对史蒂夫说，我怎么出去？  
我怎么知道？史蒂夫也比划着，试探着指了指窗户。然后他看见巴基的牙齿咬了咬下唇，然后两片嘴唇围成一个小小的圆。他知道巴基说的是那个F开头的单词。怎么办，他还想吻他。  
然后他就吻了过去，巴基不敢弄出响动，只好咬着他嘴唇。蠢货，下次去我家。  
那一年史蒂夫16岁，巴基17岁。  
—— _你的朋友。你的兄弟。你的巴基。_  
—— _突然一下我又变成了那个16岁的布鲁克林少年。_  
那个往鞋子里塞报纸的16岁少年。他们的秘密，毕竟只有他们知道，只有史蒂夫和巴基知道。

巴基现在烟抽得很凶，史蒂夫有点担忧，但巴基说没事，他觉得血清一定干得过尼古丁。史蒂夫嗤笑一声，没再说话，干脆倒在巴基肩头，似乎就要睡过去，释放过后的超级战士也会有点懒懒的。巴基偏过头，“要不换个位置？这边硬，靠着不舒服。”

史蒂夫反而挽紧了铁臂。“你这两年都怎么过的？”

“这两年？” 巴基轻笑一声，吐出一口烟，“我想想……嗯，没有钱，最开始一分钱都没有。很饿。脏得冒烟。有一天早上我不知道在什么破地方醒过来，突然想到自己需要一把牙刷，需要干净的内裤和袜子可以换，全身上下太恶心了。别的事情都还好。”

史蒂夫缓出一大口气。“你怎么……为什么不来找我？一把牙刷一条内裤我还是有的。”

“我记得你没有给我留电话？” 巴基侧过脸去笑，打断史蒂夫的抗议。“嗨，没什么，史蒂夫。没骗你，真没什么，其实我感觉挺好的。那天没有牙刷没有内裤这种事把我烦透了，但转头冷静下来，感觉还不错。我很久没想起过这些事了。想起这些事就很好。”

史蒂夫抢下巴基手里的烟，深深吸了一口，又递给他。“那后来呢？”

“后来什么？” 巴基接过烟。

“牙刷和内裤。”

巴基白了他一眼，烟雾在略带微光的房间里袅袅上升。“你呢？过得还好？我在电视上看见过你，忙着拯救世界，对吗？”

我不好。巴基。没有你不行。  
扯淡。又说傻话。说真的，史蒂夫，有没有交女朋友？或者男朋友？  
别说傻话。  
你肯定很受欢迎，我敢打赌。  
很受欢迎的是你自己。  
都是过去的事了，过去很久了。  
……对不起……

“你是得跟我说对不起！” 巴基翻身把他压在枕头上，“我告诉过你，在我回来之前别做傻事，结果呢，我没走两天，你就从飞机上掉下来，你是故意气我？”

史蒂夫笑出声，“是，我道歉。所以你看，巴基，我没有你不行啊。”

巴基把头垂下去，抵在他的额头上，两个人安安静静地吻了一会儿，他的铁手指轻轻拂过史蒂夫脖子上突起的血管和喉结，“差点被我掐坏了。” 他的手指又摸向史蒂夫的腹部，“还有这里，对不对？” 那里其实是光滑的，没有留下一丝痕迹。

史蒂夫贴在他脸上，“记住我的话，那不是你。所有的事情，都不是你。”

“那是谁呢？” 巴基吻过他的脖子，又屈起后背去吻史蒂夫身上那道不存在的伤疤，银色的微光铺满他的后背。史蒂夫吞咽几下，把他拉到自己身上，“唔，会是谁呢？现在跟我睡在一起的是哪个巴基？” 他终于听到一阵轻笑。

“别老说我了，” 巴基轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，“讲讲你的事吧。你的新工作怎么样？”

“不怎么样，你知道的，前不久才被我炸掉。”

巴基趴在他胸口笑了一阵。“那你交的新朋友呢？他们都是……都不是一般人吧？”

史蒂夫也笑起来，“有些还不是人呢……”

巴基认真的想了一会儿，总算意识到史蒂夫在开玩笑。“那他们对你好吗？”

“都很好。有时候可能，可能对事情有不同的看法，但也没什么要紧。”

巴基僵了一下。“不同的看法？关于我？”

史蒂夫稍微考虑了十几秒钟。“部分关于你。不要担心，我会处理好的。”

巴基的脸贴近他，从身后窗帘缝隙照到屋里的光线在他脸上投出一道影子，忽明忽暗。“我可以处理自己的事情。” 他迟疑着，“你用不着……”

“巴克，” 史蒂夫忽然打断他，双手交叠在脑后，深蓝色的眼睛在黑暗里直直看向天花板，“我们回布鲁克林吧。” 巴基没说话。

“还记得去曼哈顿的那座大桥吗？它还在，只是跟我们小时候不太一样了。它也老了，很老了，不撑着它怕是扛不住。我去坐过几次地铁，来来回回的坐，从布鲁克林坐到曼哈顿，再坐回来。”

史蒂夫停了停，“布鲁克林也不太一样了，房子贵得买不起，我有时候就在咖啡馆画画，画新房子，我想象你坐在旁边一边假装读书一边看我画，不耐烦的问我怎么还没画完，然后我问你还猜不猜得出这里以前是什么样子。我想你可能也认不出了。”

巴基始终安静听着，史蒂夫还在继续说，“还有乔治∙华盛顿高中，我回去过，一个人都不认识。他们邀请我去看校队的棒球比赛，好像是赢了吧，我忘了，我没呆太久。可能那些人会觉得我高傲。随他们怎么想。我没法呆太久，巴克，没法在校园里走。每个角落都能看见你。听说很多小孩会有一个想象中的朋友，有时候我也会怀疑你是不是我想象出来的，因为好像一觉醒来你就消失了，因为有段时间我好像不太记得你是怎么消失的。很傻。遇到你是发生在我生命里最好的一件事，我哪有这个本事，能把这一切想象出来，这种幸运，想都不敢想。”

“好了史蒂夫，” 巴基抱住他，“是我的错，我不该把你一个人丢下。好了，听你的，我们这就回布鲁克林，好吗？你看，我就在这里。”

史蒂夫的下巴蹭过巴基湿热的后肩，闻着他皮肤上淡淡的烟味，他伸出手围在巴基的腰间，不住低声重复，“嗯，你在这里……” 他完美的肩胛骨，他起伏的脊椎，他厚实的肌肉，他翘起的臀部，他腿间诱人的湿润，“嗯，你在这里。”

“我也在这里。” 史蒂夫突然近乎粗暴的折起巴基的双腿，让他跪坐在自己身上。他把手伸向巴基的胸口，直到巴基脸上泛红，乳头坚挺，喘息着垂下身，史蒂夫迎上去，星星点点的吻从额头渐次下落，最后在巴基的胸部留下一串啃咬的牙痕。巴基的身体因为疼痛微微蜷曲，他看起来像是刚从梦境里回来，迷乱的叹气，念着史蒂夫的名字，整个人沉浸在一种饱和得过度的情绪中。

史蒂夫又一次挺进来的时候巴基觉得有点难过。犟犟的小个子，或者大个子，巴基想着，伸手擦去史蒂夫脸上的汗，该谁来照顾你。

 

第二天天没亮他们就悄悄从房间里出来。山姆已经发来短信，他在车里等。小甲壳虫在清冷的蓝色晨光里停在路边一家麦当劳门口，是史蒂夫提议的，他说进去吃个早饭。

“喂，你。” 山姆端着餐盘过来，把一杯咖啡一个奶酪汉堡放在巴基面前。

“谢谢。” 巴基说，然后伸出手，“詹姆斯。”

山姆还是那副似笑非笑的样子，“山姆”， 他伸出手有力的握了一下。

“山姆，早上好。” 巴基揭开咖啡的盖子，吹了口热气。

“早上好，詹姆斯，” 山姆坐下来，似乎觉得挺有趣，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“不能更好了。你呢？” 巴基神色如常，咬了几大口汉堡下去，“这个……” 他抬了抬手，“不够。”

史蒂夫放下手里的咖啡，起身走向收银台。“早餐非常重要。” 他继续认真的跟山姆聊天。巴基一共吃下去三个汉堡，他擦干净手，满意的再喝了口温热的咖啡。麦当劳的咖啡真是太糟糕了，他愉快的总结。

“是吗？” 正在跟山姆说事情的史蒂夫转过头，“那要不要换一家？”

巴基还没来得及回答，山姆连忙把话接过去，“话说回来，队长，有几个空军军官都跟我关系不错，只要小心安排，应该可以把我们都带回美国。我不明白你们为什么非要在欧洲先停留一段。”

两个人都不答话，看着有点奇怪，山姆略一耸肩，“又怎么了？”

“巴基要把那个害他的心理医生找出来。” 史蒂夫使劲咬了口汉堡。

“那个人知道口令，一定是九头蛇的人。我早晚把他翻出来。” 巴基慢慢的侧了下身，“史蒂夫，我想我们已经说好了……”

史蒂夫斜他一眼，“我有说不同意吗？”

“其实……” 巴基更加缓慢的说，“找这个人的下落，不是一天两天的事情，不用着急。史蒂夫，其实你可以跟山姆先回去，有什么事我会通知你。”

“哦，我也觉得不用急，” 史蒂夫端起咖啡喝了一口，“今天时间充足，想带你去买衣服，换身新的也没那么容易被认出来。”

“真的吗？你确定？” 山姆抱起双臂靠向椅背，眼睛虚起来，满脸怀疑。

“其实是这件被扯破了，” 巴基拉开夹克露出里面穿的深红色T恤，“我又没有换的。”

史蒂夫连忙低下头咬汉堡，山姆抬了抬眉毛，“ok……” 他拖长了声调。史蒂夫克制住尴尬，赶紧换了个话题，“而且，我停留一段也是因为，需要再跟托尼谈一谈。”。

“谈什么？你们还没谈够？” 山姆抱着双臂摇头。

“那也没办法。我总不能一声不吭消失掉。”

“签法案？签。不签。签。不签。能有什么结果？而且他跟你要人怎么办？”

史蒂夫正要说什么，巴基忽然插了句嘴，“谁是托尼？”

“托尼∙史塔克，你在反恐中心跟他打过。” 山姆瞄他一眼。

巴基带着一丝犹豫看向史蒂夫，“史塔克？是霍华德的……” “霍华德的儿子。” 史蒂夫点头，巴基等他继续说下去，很奇怪史蒂夫没有，他似乎很专注的在捏空掉的纸杯。

“霍华德怎么了？” 巴基低声问道。

“他去世很久了。” 史蒂夫飞快的回答。

“噢……” 巴基抿住嘴，“这个……但霍华德得有，怎么也得有，一百岁了？希望他离开得平静。”

“可惜这不是事实。” 山姆一边漫不经心的接口，一边把桌上的残余收进餐盘，“霍华德∙史塔克死于暗杀，跟他的妻子一起。”

巴基惊讶的张开嘴，脸上有点迷惑，眼皮飞快的跳动了几下。“山姆！” 史蒂夫听起来有点恼火，“吃完了吗？我们该走了！”

“你自己最后一个吃完吧？” 山姆莫名其妙的站起来，从史蒂夫手里夺过那个被他捏扁的可怜的纸杯，不轻不重的扔进餐盘。史蒂夫不知道在想什么，自己呆坐了好一会儿，然后才扭过头问巴基，“那就说定了，今天的时间归我。你想去哪里？”

他耸了耸肩，“无所谓。” 哪里都好。

 

史蒂夫站在地铁路线图面前仔细研究了一阵，最后决定坐到勃兰登堡门。“我想那里都是游客？” 巴基不太赞同这个想法，“人太多了。”

“人多不容易暴露，” 史蒂夫信心满满，“相信我。” 事实上，那是地铁图上他唯一认识的地名。当然，这没什么稀奇，大部分美国人都知道勃兰登堡门。到站之后史蒂夫兴奋的指着地铁站里面的标识告诉巴基，“你看，这里写着，里根总统在勃兰登堡门的演讲，Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall（戈尔巴乔夫先生，拆毁这堵墙）。” 说明这里多少是个景点，自己没有搞错，史蒂夫心想。

“嗯，是的，用了至少六种语言标明。” 巴基站近一点仔细看着，稍微皱了下眉，“1987年……1987年……我对这件事没有印象，你呢史蒂夫？”

“我想我也没有经历过。山姆在一个网站，嗯……youtube？好像是……他搜了视频给我看。我还看了很多别的，比如1989年，那堵墙真的拆毁的时候……噢，巴基，我们应该去看柏林墙，你想去吗？听说有些画很有意思。”

“是啊，世界变化真大。等等，1989年，我好像有点印象……” 巴基皱了皱眉。

“嗨，行了！” 史蒂夫笑着拉住他的手，“管他呢！真好笑，我们听上去像是来回忆往事的老头子，又像是过来上历史课的小学生。” 巴基笑得有点苦涩。不管外表上看起来是什么样，他们不再年轻了，他们都知道这一点。不再年轻的人对未来或许已经没有全然兴奋的期待，但却守着时间中存留下的宝藏，但他们失去的时间和失去的未来呢？谁赔得起。

在地铁站上面的广场，上午柔和的阳光洒在金黄色的勃兰登堡门上，时间还早，游客不算太多，还能轻松自如的轮番在门前拍照。史蒂夫和巴基站在旁边，仰头看了半天上面的塑像，实在也看不出什么门道。“我们不是出来买衣服吗？” 巴基闷闷地说，“这里只有柱子，石头，和人。”

“噢，也是，” 史蒂夫赶紧从口袋里掏出一份叠好的袖珍地图，在手上摊开，不时对着上面指指点点，“这边，” 史蒂夫抬手指了指，“我们往河边走。”

他发现巴基正凝神望着自己。“怎么啦？” 整个世界好像都在他绿色的眼睛里软软的耷拉下来。而巴基只是笑笑，侧过去摇头，“没什么。只是突然……突然觉得很久没看到你看地图的样子了……” 他拉住有些愣神的史蒂夫，“走吧，傻里傻气的，现在谁还用地图，为什么不买个好点的手机？就像山姆那个一样。”

“太贵了。” “要多少钱？” “你有钱？” “呃，没有。” “我也没有。” “你真的买不起？” “……巴基，你想吃咖喱香肠吗？” “要多少钱？” “你想吃吗？” “好……”

早就闻到了。施普雷河边有好几辆小货车，都在售卖柏林最有名的小吃咖喱香肠，已经有不少人或站或坐围在旁边，他们手里举着纸盘子木叉子，把滚烫的滴着红汁的香肠塞进嘴里，沾上满嘴的金黄色咖喱粉。

史蒂夫看了眼价目表，“巴基，要加薯条吗？” “要。”

“噢，还可以加酱汁……辣椒酱还是美乃滋还是芥末酱？” “都要。” “都要？” 史蒂夫斜过眼，难以想象这是什么味道，但是巴基认真的点了点头，史蒂夫也不好再说什么。

他们端着盘子站在河边。巴基仔仔细细的把裹在咖喱番茄汁里的香肠平均分成三堆，分别蘸上不同的酱，再一样一样放进嘴里，香肠很烫，他小心吹着气，免得把咖喱粉吹跑了。

“真的能吃吗？” 史蒂夫努力掩饰脸上嫌弃的表情。

“要试试吗？” 巴基把蘸了芥末酱的一小块咖喱香肠举到史蒂夫嘴边。史蒂夫侧脸躲开，“我还是比较传统，相信番茄酱才是唯一可靠的真理。” 巴基替他表示惋惜，把这块香肠放回自己嘴里。

“快吃，别一直看我，” 巴基有点受不了，“冷了不好吃。”

“你够不够？我其实不饿。” 史蒂夫一向是行动派，说着就把一多半的香肠拨进了巴基的盘子里。

“太多了……” 巴基抬起头抗议，然后还是一块一块吃了下去。

他们扔掉两个空盘子，慢慢沿着河边走。“我现在觉得整个人都是咖喱味儿的。” 巴基抱怨着，“史蒂夫，你不吃就不要买这么多，我是真的不想浪费食物。”

河边的风吹过来，史蒂夫只是笑，并不答话。沿河而建的是宏伟的议会大厦和总理府，这时候荷枪实弹的卫兵正前后穿梭巡逻。他们走了一阵，发觉到越来越多的警车开过河滨公路。几辆黑色的大越野停在前面，从里面跳出来一队特警，防弹衣、头盔、护目镜、轻型冲锋枪，整整齐齐的。跟他们在布加勒斯特遇到的反恐警察是一样的装备。

几架直升机这时轰鸣着在水面盘旋而过。史蒂夫伸手揽住巴基的肩膀，像是说情话那样凑到他耳边，“要不要换一条路？”

巴基微笑着昂起脸回应，“最好继续往前走，看见了吗，前面有座桥。”

史蒂夫亲了一下他的耳朵，“对岸是开阔地，没有隐蔽。” 巴基回吻了他，“也没有特警。”

特警在马路对面列队走过，警惕的看着四周。史蒂夫贴近巴基的脸颊，“这样也不错，我还没有在路边吻过你。” 他满意的看着巴基的脸一下变红了，搂在肩头的手不由得收得更急。巴基当然有些不自然，又无法太显眼的推拒史蒂夫的亲热，同时那双低垂在帽檐下的眼睛还在四下查看，飞快的掠过路人、商贩和警察。

巴基忽然主动靠近史蒂夫的脸，“我的照片在报纸上。头版。” 坐在前面石凳上的中年男人举着一份《柏林早邮报》，他直接跳过头条翻到了后面，正津津有味的读着体育版。

—— _杀手在你身边！冬日战士逃离反恐中心，他将制造下一个维也纳？_

他们不紧不慢的走近这个人，史蒂夫小声询问起报纸上写的什么，“就说我跑了”， 巴基的目光继续飘向报纸。

—— _星盾后面到底是谁？惊人内幕：美国队长暗中相助，携冬日战士潜逃（独家报道详见第三版）_

巴基不太高兴的扁了下嘴。看报纸的人似乎已经把体育版读完，正慢慢悠悠的往前翻。他顺手揪了下鼻子，无意中抬起眼，有那么一瞬间跟巴基的目光撞在了一起。

“快走！” 巴基紧紧挽住史蒂夫的胳膊。

那个人缓缓合上报纸，扭头看向史蒂夫和巴基的背影，脸上有点迷茫，坐在原地一动不敢动。

人群纷纷攘攘，脚步声、谈笑声、吃东西的声音、购物袋的声音，嘈杂的汇集在一起，此刻巴基正凝神静听。报纸被对折，被放下，衣服向下垂落，鞋底摩擦过地面。有人站了起来，跑向马路对面。

他们迅速对视一眼，巴基已经先史蒂夫一步冲出，扯下了左手上的黑色手套，对面那辆越野里的司机还没看清来人，已经被巴基卡着脖子从驾驶室里扔了出来。史蒂夫从另一头的特警手里抢下一支枪，他踢开围上来的几个人，也拉开车门坐了进去。

警报尖锐的鸣响，河边陷入慌乱，巴基踩上油门，猛打方向盘避开冲散的人群，逆行驶入河滨公路。“这里人多，他们不会开枪，而且前面肯定封路，不会有别的车，使劲开就是。” 史蒂夫皱眉看着前方。

“把地图拿出来。” 巴基目不斜视，“所以跟你说买个好点的手机。”

史蒂夫语塞片刻，有点不服气，“只管往前开，我记得路，我们先回昨天那个厂房。” 他把手机拿出来，“给山姆打个电话总是能办到的。”

巴基偏了偏头，绷紧的脸上弯出一点柔软的弧度。

 

“机场？去机场做什么？” 史蒂夫抓着手机，巴基看他一眼，继续全速在空旷的道路上往前冲。

“谁……什么……死了……那又是谁……在哪里……ok……所以托尼已经……嗯，了解……我会跟他说的……谢谢，山姆……”

史蒂夫挂掉电话，手机在指间飞速转动着。

“所以又有什么麻烦？” 巴基打破了沉默。

“不是麻烦，是好事。” 史蒂夫的眉间未见松弛，巴基看他一眼，等着他继续讲下去。“他们发现了一具尸体，是心理医生的。那个真正的幕后黑手，叫做泽莫，你知道这个人吗？”

巴基摇头，史蒂夫嗯了一声，“山姆说托尼得到了一些新的情报。他已经知道那些事不是你做的。”

“可是那些特警……”

“还没来得及通气。也没有证据。但托尼的情报说他去了西伯利亚。”

巴基脸上的肌肉向后抽动了几下，“果然是九头蛇。” 越野呼啸着加速向前。史蒂夫又沉默下去，好半天巴基又提起来，“山姆在机场等我们？”

施普雷河在阳光下静静闪光，辉映着教堂顶端的金色十字架和宫殿的绿色穹顶，这份古典的优雅宁静在窗外飞速后退，显出这座城市本来的面貌，喧闹，复杂，混乱，甚至肮脏。几十年前修建的毫无个性的沉闷住宅楼下，有一排一排暴露在外的管道，有熏得发黑的高架桥洞，每天不知有多少人从这些平淡无奇的地方穿过，也都懒得看一眼旁边那些张牙舞爪的涂鸦。太普通了。

“史蒂夫？” 巴基抬高了一点声音。防弹车的车窗一直紧闭，把他们与这座城市的喧嚣隔绝开，与那种普通的无聊的热腾腾的生活隔绝开。

“可是还没买衣服。” 史蒂夫眨了几下眼睛，路边一家又一家商店闪过。

巴基觉得有点好笑，“买衣服也算个事？”

史蒂夫略显失望的垂下头，“几十年前在柏林被通缉，到现在还是在柏林被通缉。真没意思……就是想去买件衣服而已。”

巴基从方向盘上腾出一只手，拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，“在西伯利亚办完事情，我们就回家，回布鲁克林。” 他侧过脸咧嘴一笑，“衣服在纽约也可以买，就别想这事了。”

“我怕我再扯几下就没法穿了。”

巴基简单干脆的给了他一拳，史蒂夫假装痛得发笑。柏林的机场离市区很远，但总会开到。这段短暂的时光，也不过是人生乐曲里一个小小的休止符，激昂的乐章过后，总得缓口气，停一停，然后迎接下一个跌宕起伏。


End file.
